<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>As you wish by HiDiNgFrOmYoU</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25518079">As you wish</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiDiNgFrOmYoU/pseuds/HiDiNgFrOmYoU'>HiDiNgFrOmYoU</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Witcher ABO [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Basically PWP, Beta Yennefer, Bottom Jaskier | Dandelion, Canon Divergence, Do not repost, Episode 5, Explicit Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Has Feelings, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Has a Big Dick, Gratuitous Smut, Hidden omega status, Jaskier hides his secondary gender, Jaskier | Dandelion Loves Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Knotting, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Omega Jaskier | Dandelion, Omega Verse, Past Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Secondary Genders, Top Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, djinn, no beta we die like men, of course there is, there's a bath scene, this is just porn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:40:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,888</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25518079</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiDiNgFrOmYoU/pseuds/HiDiNgFrOmYoU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I am probably going to hell for this but I've had Alpha!Geralt and Omega!Jaskier stuck in my head for SO LONG. Also I hate the way the last wish/episode 5 works out with Geralt and Yennefer just like spontaneously being tied together forever...sooooo I fixed it for myself. I hope others will like it too.</p><p>Jaskier is secretly an omega, a fact that doesnt come out until after Yennefer heals him and the whole Djinn showdown and fucking in the ruins happens.</p><p>Geralt, an alpha Witcher with the emotional communication skills of a teaspoon is left with Jaskier after Yennefer is the one to dip out angrily after their tryst (she don't wanna be tied down to no man), and for the first time Geralt smells something on Jaskier he'd never scented before.</p><p>(Do not repost, you do not have my consent to share this work on other sites or without my permission)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt/Yennefer (mentioned)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Witcher ABO [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1848682</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>612</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Interesting Character and/or Interesting Relationship Development</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>As you wish</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Unbeta'd</p><p>Geraskier smut/ a prequel to another idea I have brewing.</p><p>please excuse plot holes from canon, obviously this diverges from canon lol.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Jaskier...how long have you been an omega?”</p><p> </p><p>That question sounded absolutely dense as soon as it left the Witcher’s lips, but he didn’t retract it. After the whirlwind of things that had happened to them in the last few days dealing with the Djinn and Yennefer, Geralt’s already questionable grip on social tact was far from at it’s best. He completely ignored the fact that he was still covered in the beta sorceress’s scent, dust, a bit of blood, and more that his share of bodily fluids. He’d just stumbled out of the ruined manor after Yennefer had portaled away telling him in no uncertain terms to, <em>“Don’t bother me again, Witcher.”</em> Geralt, still reeling emotionally but mostly unphased by the beta’s casual rebuke had put himself together best he could and wandered outside, coming across an anxious and waiting Jaskier. Geralt compartmentalized Yennefer’s rebuke, ‘<em>After she got what she wanted from me...’</em> Geralt thought bitterly, and moved forward.</p><p> </p><p>The Witcher wasn’t so out of it though, that he couldn’t scent the obvious sweet tang of an unbonded omega surrounding the man he’d traveled with off an on for around a decade, a scent he’d never picked up before. The scent of anxiety spiked, turning the sweet smell of wildflowers and honey coming off the bard bitter and acrid. Geralt frowned</p><p> </p><p>Jaskier, the bard in question, still reeling from basically having to wait out the insane after events of the Djinn’s release just sputtered at his friend.</p><p> </p><p>“I...I...that is <em>not true,” </em>Jaskier denied, turning away from his friend, slapping a hand to his bandaged neck, realizing that his carefully hidden secret was exposed now. Yennefer had obviously removed the scent blockers from his throat glands to heal him.</p><p> </p><p>Shaking his head Geralt approached him, making Jaskier suck in a cautious breath, crowding into his space a bit, but then realizing his faux pas, he took a measured step back.</p><p> </p><p>“You needn’t have hidden yourself this way, and for so long,” Geralt said with a weariness he couldn’t explain. Jaskier and he had very few secrets between them at this point of their friendship. At least that’s what the Witcher had assumed. “And you needn’t shirk from me.”</p><p> </p><p>Jaskier checked himself and straightened up, barely meeting the golden catlike gaze of his friend, “You’re not disgusted?”</p><p> </p><p>Geralt actually laughed, which probably was the level worst thing he could’ve done, but he couldn’t help himself.</p><p> </p><p>Jaskier balked, offended, and his imaginary hackles raised. Geralt held up his hands in surrender.</p><p> </p><p>“Jaskier, you just asked a Witcher if he was disgusted by a normal, mortal human,” Geralt attempted to explain. He held out a hand for Roach’s reins. “C’mon, we should leave.”</p><p> </p><p>“We?”</p><p> </p><p>Jaskier seemed full of trepidation, and still bristled from the earlier guffaw, and reeling from how quickly Geralt was seemingly bypassing the exposure of Jaskier’s true secondary gender.</p><p> </p><p>Geralt leveled the bard with a calm gaze, “Nothing’s changed unless you want it to Jaskier. A lot has happened, rather have this talk alone, clean, and fed.”</p><p>Jaskier could at least get behind that notion, and nodded a bit dumbly, and followed behind Geralt.</p><p> </p><p>Geralt pondered the behavior of the bard as they walked tiredly to the town’s inn, hoping they didn’t hate him so much that they’d be expelled from the city before they were able to clean and rest. He knew Jaskier would have all manner of complicated questions for him, but what Geralt couldn’t understand was why the omega, ‘<em>That’s honestly not a shock. Explains a bit.’</em> , was so nervous and guarded all of a sudden. Geralt hated the anxious tang that permeated the bard. After all the chaos of the last 48 hours, he didn’t want to smell pain or anxiety on Jaskier again. He’d more than had his fill. But for the life of him, Geralt could not parse out what was making the bard even <em>more</em> anxious now.</p><p> </p><p>Jaskier took initiative at the inn and got them a room, charming his way into a free bath by batting his eye lashes. Geralt wasn’t minding the interaction much, busy paying the stable hand a few orens to take care of Roach. But, Geralt did notice that for the first time, Jaskier was using his pheramones to get them a room and a bath. Not to mention food. Geralt was unsure if he’d ever noticed the behavior before. He quickly thought back and realized that while the scent hadn’t been there before, the mannerisms had always. Geralt felt dense again.</p><p> </p><p>He shook his head and followed Jaskier and the inn keeper upstairs to a small room, situated with at the very least a clean double bed and a large wooden bath tub that was already in front of a fire.</p><p> </p><p>He stood back to the side, missing the bard’s usual chatter and charm, as they both quietly waiting for the inn keeper and his workers to fill the tub with mildly warm water and bring the a tray of cold foods.</p><p> </p><p>‘<em>Better than nothing.’</em></p><p> </p><p>“Thank you my kind sir,” Jaskier said, finally breaking the silence and closing the door behind the keeper as he left them, blessedly, alone.</p><p> </p><p>Geralt grit his teeth as Jaskier’s anxiety spiked again.</p><p> </p><p>“Well have at it,” Jaskier said tiredly, gesturing to the water.</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t want to go first? I’ll make the water filthy.” Geralt countered, he normally would’ve just helped himself, but Jaskier was so out of sorts that even the normalcy of Geralt bathing first was making the Witcher wonder.</p><p> </p><p>“You...Geralt, in the kindest way possible, you smell awful to me right now. You smell like her,” the omega said, trying to be kind but not making eye contact.</p><p> </p><p>Geralt grunted with understanding, omegas were very sensitive to the smells of others’ sex, and even just the smell of other humans. All of Jaskier’s perfumes made more sense now as well.</p><p> </p><p>“Right,” Geralt unceremoniously stripped in front of the tub, and cast a quick Igni to make the water deliciously hot, before sliding in.</p><p> </p><p>Jaskier hovered near the food, picking at it like a bird. Geralt sighed deeply and sloshed water on his head, washing the dust and debris out.</p><p> </p><p>“Do...would you… that is I could...if you wanted...you hair...?”</p><p>“Yes, Jaskier, I want you to wash my hair, if you will,” Geralt said, cutting off the awkward babbling that he’d never encountered from the bard about such things before. Jaskier had always been cooly confident and at ease around Geralt. Geralt detested the change in his friend. He waited for the human to approach and start washing his hair out with gently scented chamomile hair oil before sighing again and speaking, “I don’t care what your secondary gender is. I don’t think male omegas are disgusitng. I’m shit at flowery, reassuring language. You know that much. But your gender doesn’t bother me. I don’t truly understand why you hide it. But it’s not up to me. I...all this shit that just happened. I don’t know what explanation you want. And...I’m...sorry that you were hurt. I won’t...I won’t be surprised or angry if you decide traveling with me is too much danger now. But, I don’t find you disgusting Jaskier.”</p><p> </p><p>Jaskier’s hands hadn’t stopped massaging the oil into Geralt’s hair throughout the entire stilted speech.</p><p> </p><p>“I...I’ve never told you, or anyone since I left home, because of the way male Omegas are viewed in most kingdoms… I don’t know why I thought you’d care...but after ten years of traveling, it was easier to just keep up the lie, you know, than to tell you. I’ve suppressed my heats except the winter ones since we met. I… I didn’t want you to decide it was a reason to leave me behind or refuse to be around me,” Jaskier explained carefully. Then he added sternly, “Also...I don’t blame you for today you know. Or yesterday as it were. That was just another thing I stumbled into trying to be cheeky and obnoxious. You...you had hurt my feelings a bit and I was being a prat.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm.”</p><p> </p><p>Jaskier poured water carefully over Geralt’s hair and washed the lather out. Then stood up.</p><p> </p><p>“I need to change,” Jaskier said softly.</p><p> </p><p>“There’s enough room in here.”</p><p> </p><p>Jaskier blushed at the thought.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s never stopped you before now, your gender. It didn’t change in the last hour, my knowledge of it did,” Geralt said simply. “How did you hide it from me anyway? Normally witchers can smell through suppressants.”</p><p> </p><p>Jaskier muttered, “I paid a lot of damn money for one. For two it’s the patches I wear on my throat and wrists. They’re normally water proof, or close to. I have to change them every month, but you hunt so frequently I have the time. And you leave me in enough larger towns I manage to find them alright. Omegas have come up with a lot of ways to hide themselves. Especially males.”</p><p> </p><p>Geralt raised a brow.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you want to bathe alone? I can give you privacy if you need it now,” Geralt offered, not sure on the <em>why</em> still, but sensing something had definitely changed in Jaskier’s usual confidence.</p><p> </p><p>“No. You’re right. I’m being stupid about this,” Jaskier said, almost sounding like he was steeling himself. He quickly disrobed and slipped into the other end of the tub.</p><p> </p><p>“What do you mean, especially for male omegas?”</p><p> </p><p>Jaskier snorted.</p><p> </p><p>“I know Witchers don’t flutter about society much, but surely you’ve noticed how even female omegas are treated in comparison,” Jaskier said, using more oil to clean himself, carefully avoiding his neck. Geralt almost went to offer to return the favor, seeing how stiff the bard seemed, but he’d never offered before, and Jaskier didn’t seem receptive to new forms of touch right now.</p><p> </p><p>Geralt just responded with his normal, “Hmm.”</p><p> </p><p>“My family was fixing to sell me off to a dreadful arse of an alpha, when I ran away with my dowry to join Oxenfort,” Jaskier said with some of his usual energy finally back. “I wasn’t about to spend the rest of my life being raped by a lowlife Count who wanted nothing but a subservient trophy and stronger children.”</p><p> </p><p>Geralt winced at that. Being an alpha, and a Witcher, he’d never truly considered what omegas faced in arranged matings.</p><p> </p><p>“So I took the chests full of my dowry and bought the most expensive scent covers and suppressants I could find, and ran off to Oxenfort. Changed my name too.”</p><p> </p><p>“What’s your real name then? If not Dandelion or Jaskier?” Geralt asked mildly, looking only at his friend’s face.</p><p> </p><p>“Does it matter?”</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm, guess not. Any towns we shouldn’t go to that I should know about?” Geralt asked plainly.</p><p> </p><p>Jaskier just sighed, “It’s Julian… third son of the Viscount Pankratz of Lettenhove.”</p><p> </p><p>Geralt went to nod but realized Jaskier was refusing to make eye contact. Tiny shivers were rolling off the omega, making small ripples come from his body in their shared water.</p><p> </p><p>“Jaskier, I suck at this, but do you need a...hug?” Geralt offered quietly. Jaskier blinked up at him with wet eyes and all but launched himself at Geralt. Geralt had seen the bard choking on his own blood, kidnapped, poisoned, chased up a tree by creatures larger than the trees themselves, and all manner of scared by humans threatening him, but he’d never smelled and seen this level of anxiety and fear rolling off the bard before. And he decided then and there he’d do <em>anything</em> to stomp down on that awful emotion and make it vanish from the bard’s scent. Geralt didn’t know if it was because the omega’s distress smelled so much more pungent now that his scent was on full and real display, or if it was an adrenaline drop from the last two days, or what, but he decided then and there to never let Jaskier smell that way again. He wrapped his tired limbs around Jaskier’s slighter frame and tried to ignore the other places their bodies touched. Him sprouting an erection wouldn’t help anything.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry,” Jaskier mumbled against his friend’s chest after a few quiet moments where Jaskier scented him and used the amber and pine scent to calm himself.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t be, I offered,” Geralt groused. The water was cooling around them, and Geralt wouldn’t risk boiling the bard with another igni. “Let us get dry.”</p><p> </p><p>Jaskier nodded thickly and grabbed for the towels.</p><p> </p><p>He and Geralt made quiet work of dressing, rifling through their respective bags and finding clothes that were clean enough to pass mast. Jaskier went to put more blockers on his throat and Geralt held his hand, stalling him.</p><p> </p><p>“You needn’t hide yourself from me. Only wear those if you feel you need them,” Geralt said quietly.</p><p> </p><p>“You...don’t mind how I smell?”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s nice.”</p><p> </p><p>Jaskier beamed and forwent the blockers for a moment.</p><p> </p><p>“I should take some suppressants soon. I don’t know what that witch did to me to burn my old ones out, but I’ll go into an off season heat without new ones.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm.”</p><p> </p><p>“This town isn’t likely to have them, I could try the apothacary, but those elves may… or else I would need...unless you don’t want to...I’d need help getting them in a larger city. Redania doesn’t permit omegas to purchase them alone...” Jaskier explained awkwardly. “I planned to get more for my next dose in Oxenfort...but smelling like a beta I could’ve done it alone...”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll get them for you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you...” Jaskier mumbled, embarrassed. He didn’t like <em>actually</em> inconveniencing the Witcher, and he had no idea where Geralt had been planning to head next. “If you weren’t planning on going that way...”</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t plan to split from you,” Geralt offered, he sighed. “I was in a state...when we met at that lake. I hadn’t slept in days. I was angry. But I didn’t want to quarrel. Nor for that to happen to you.”</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t think it was your fault Geralt,” Jaskier said gently. He looked nervous and passed the plate of food next to him to Geralt, who sat in the lone chair in the room before tucking in. Jaskier sat on the bed and glanced at the Witcher.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re not normally coy when you want information,” Geralt pointed out after he’d eaten nearly a pound of cheese. He hadn’t eaten in days, and while Witchers could go much longer without food, he wasn’t going to pass it up if Jaskier was done.</p><p> </p><p>“What happened...with her? Could you...you don’t owe me an explanation, but I saw you both...together...”</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm,” Geralt sighed a bit, putting the food down. “I said “I wish Yennefer and I to be safe and together as I free you from here”. It was a stupidly worded wish. The Djinn...I think it bound us in some way. Yennefer was angry. We...we were both overcome with sensation and emotion and fucked. She told me to never bother her again and portaled out once we had finished and the effect wore off. I don’t know if we’re still bound or not. If I see her again if we’ll feel another rush like that.”</p><p> </p><p>“Was it uncontrollable?”</p><p> </p><p>“No. I could’ve resisted. I’m sure she could’ve as well, especially considering she left and I left without following.”</p><p> </p><p>“Do you...do you love her now?”</p><p> </p><p>“No.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ah.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why?” Geralt asked. Jaskier blushed.</p><p> </p><p>“I merely wondered if the Djinn forced you two to actually love one another,” Jaskier said with a wild gesture at the word love.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t think it took that route,” Geralt said. “We both had such an adrenaline high, she basically jumped my bones and then took off.” Geralt shrugged, not willing to parse out Yennefer’s hidden motivations or feelings. “Jaskier...are you alright?”</p><p> </p><p>Jaskier had been fidgeting more and more. His scent spiking in the small room. It was getting sweeter.</p><p> </p><p>“I...fuck...” Jaskier muttered, slapping his hands at his bag until he fell over unceremoniously and reached it. He grabbed for the scent blockers.</p><p> </p><p>“What…”</p><p> </p><p>“Whatever magic she used to heal me...or the stress...I dunno...I’m in fucking preheat,” Jaskier groaned, slapping the blockers in place. The smell lessened significantly, but Jaskier’s distress did not.</p><p> </p><p>“If you take suppressants today?” Geralt asked carefully, not knowing how Jaskier felt about this unscheduled heat.</p><p> </p><p>“It <em>may</em> stop it,” Jaskier said. “It may not. I shouldn’t skip as many as I do. It’s not healthy...”</p><p> </p><p>That idea struck Geralt. The bard had been <em>harming</em> himself to travel with Geralt. To travel without being accosted by other humans.</p><p> </p><p>“Jaskier, you’ve been harming yourself?” Geralt muttered uneasily.</p><p> </p><p>Jaskier just laughed bitterly. “Omegas are slaves to their heat cycles without a mate. I had no desire to be a slave to anyone. If I was going to take a mate I wanted it to be someone I <em>wanted</em> not someone chosen for me.”</p><p> </p><p>Geralt just nodded. He stood.</p><p> </p><p>“You said the Elves may sell them?”</p><p> </p><p>“Some do. They had that healer with them,” Jaskier mumbled, panting a bit as he tried to force his mind into focus. “This is hitting so much faster than it should...it must be a side effect of her stripping the suppressants from me...or just a traumatic response. Omegas in crisis can go into unnatural heats...and that’s...that’s not good.”</p><p> </p><p>Geralt just nodded. He knew enough about omegas to know a crisis was <em>bad.</em></p><p> </p><p>“Did you put the blockers on for my sake?”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course I did! You’ve already been spurred into unplanned sex once today, the last thing you need is to have to deal with my heat against your will,” Jaskier groused.</p><p> </p><p>Geralt huffed, “Fuck Jaskier it wouldn’t be.”</p><p> </p><p>Jaskier did a double take.</p><p> </p><p>“Wh-what?!”</p><p> </p><p>Geralt made a face at the shrill sound. “It wouldn’t be a hardship nor against my will to see you through your heat, you silly bard. If I made it seem like I couldn’t stand you that much, I’m sorry for that.” Geralt was very serious as he spoke, he knelt down in front of the bard and touched his face. “Jaskier, I think you smell amazing.”</p><p> </p><p>“Wait...what?”</p><p> </p><p>“Do you want me to go to the elves? Or stay here and help you?” Geralt asked plainly.</p><p> </p><p>“I wouldn’t rope you into that,” Jaskier said with an almost wail. “You feel like you <em>have</em> to. I don’t want you that way. Dammit Geralt I’ve pined after you for the better part of an entire decade! To be given something as paltry as a pity fuck that we ignore for the rest of our liv-mhnm.” His speech cut off by warm, dry lips covering his own.</p><p> </p><p>Geralt kissed Jaskier within an inch of his life.</p><p> </p><p>“I would never fuck you out of pity Jaskier. I’d fuck you because you’re attractive, one of my best friends, and I could easily see myself having you if you’d allow me, <em>omega.”</em></p><p> </p><p>“<em>Geralt...”</em> Jaskier moaned. His head fell forward.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes?”</p><p> </p><p>“You realize...I could...if this is a crisis heat...I won’t drop out of heat without a bonding.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know that.”</p><p> </p><p>Jaskier gaped at him.</p><p>“You…you’d really be willing to bond <em>me,”</em> Jaskier asked, gob smacked. Never in the decade he’d followed Geralt around had he once considered the Witcher would <em>ever</em> be receptive to him. He’d never even seen the Witcher show interest in an omega before.</p><p> </p><p>Geralt rolled his eyes at the bard. He picked him up in a show of strength and laid them both down on the bed, grinding his <em>very</em> interested crotch into Jaskier’s hip.</p><p> </p><p>“I’d have you any time. If you’d have me.”</p><p> </p><p>“You <em>can’t stand me</em>?” Jaskier moaned. So confused. Geralt kissed him again.</p><p> </p><p>“Then I have ten years of miscommunication to rectify,” Geralt grumbled. “I’m not...<em>good...</em>at communicating, or friendship. You’re one of the longest friend’s I’ve had. I am not acting spontaneously. I am not acting out of pity. I want you. You’re attractive. I don’t...do emotions <em>well</em> Jaskier, but I know myself enough to know I’d want this. And if you need my mark to make it through this, I’d much rather be bonded to you than lose you forever over this incident. If you <em>don’t</em> want me, or my mark, I understand...who would want a Witcher? And I’ll go to the elves <em>now</em>. But you have to answer plainly.”</p><p> </p><p>Jaskier kissed him firmly.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck I never thought I’d hear you offer to help me through a heat, please Geralt,” Jaskier moaned.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you sure?” Geralt asked, pulling himself off the bard who whined <em>loudly</em> in complaint.</p><p> </p><p>“YES!”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re in preheat, can you consent like this?” Geralt questioned seriously, not about to have surprise sex with <em>another</em> person possibly against their rational will.</p><p> </p><p>Jaskier shook himself and sat up.</p><p> </p><p>“Geralt I have probably a few hours hours before I lose my brain to heat lust. Yes. I just never thought you’d even consider wanting me. To find out that my epic crush of ten <em>years</em> wants me as well. I’m just overeager. I can feel the heat building inside me. But I swear to you I’m of sound mind,” Jaskier promised. “I put the blockers on so you wouldn’t be coerced by my scent. I want you so badly Geralt. You kiss better than anyone I’ve ever had. Please...don’t make me wait another ten years to have your knot <em>alpha</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>Geralt all but sprang on the bard at that, pulling his shirt off quickly. He yanked at the blockers to throw them on the floor, breathing in Jaskier’s scent greedily. Jaskier giggled as Geralt’s five oclock shadow tickled his throat.</p><p> </p><p>“Geralt,” Jaskier moaned. “Please, I know I have time before I go into true heat, but please let me have you before then. I wanna remember all of our first time together.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm.”</p><p> </p><p>Geralt started pulling off Jaskier’s loose sleep clothing and scenting the omega in earnest. It had been decades since Geralt had last lain with an omega in heat.</p><p> </p><p>Jaskier moaned, licking at Geralt’s neck, urging his hands downward and the Bard’s own went to the Witcher’s breeches.</p><p> </p><p>The took a bit longer to become completely nude. Geralt slowing the pace down considerably to taste and lick every inch of Jaskier’s front. He sucked hickeys into the Bard’s throat as he moaned and keened his responses. Jaskier threaded his hands into Geralt’s hair and ground their semi clothed bodies together, trying to get friction on both their erections.</p><p> </p><p>“Patience. Anything worth having for real is worth doing right,” Geralt told him.</p><p> </p><p>“You are <em>evil</em> in bed aren’t you,” Jaskier moaned excitedly.</p><p> </p><p>“If I feel like it,” Geralt huffed a breath over Jaskier’s sternum as he worked his mouth lower, using one hand to begin teasing Jaskier’s left nipple, his other hand holding the bard’s shoulder’s down as he bit the other nipple sharply. Jaskier moaned loudly at that.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Please</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm.”</p><p> </p><p>Geralt tortured the bard’s overly sensitive nipples for a few more minutes, delighting in the spikes of scent that came from the bard as his sensitive erogenous zones were stimulated. He could even smell the bard becoming slick.</p><p> </p><p>“Geralt please...my pants...I hate getting them wet,” Jaskier gasped out, writhing a bit. Geralt sat up and allowed them both to strip from the waist down. Jaskier looked wrecked already, hair mussed, neck ringed with bite marks and bruises, and nipples bright red from stimulation.</p><p> </p><p>Geralt sat back on his haunches and licked his lips a bit, taking in the blissed out look on the man in front of him. He allowed himself to really look closely now. Jaskier had a smaller dick than the average human, which understanding his secondary gender made sense, but Geralt had never seen it erect before now. He was breath taking in all his glory, slowly spreading his legs and beckoning Geralt forward with a hand outstretched.</p><p> </p><p>“Please take me,” Jaskier whispered, Geralt took his hand and leaned forward over the bard.</p><p> </p><p>“As you wish,” Geralt said, with no small amount of irony.</p><p> </p><p>Geralt descended on Jaskier’s lips once more as he gently palmed the other’s erection with one hand, before slowly slipping his way down to the omega’s leaking ass.</p><p> </p><p>“Jaskier, have you taken an alpha before?” Geralt asked gently, needing to know if the omega was comfortable taking a knot. “Have you been knotted outside of heat?”</p><p> </p><p>Jaskier blushed furiously.</p><p> </p><p>“No...” Jaskier muttered, hiding his face in embarrassment. Geralt made a mental note to find out the history behind that later, and gently started circling the bard’s wet entrance. “I...I didn’t want someone to find out what I was. I was ashamed. I’ve lain with betas, in both ways. But never an alpha.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m stretching you properly then,” Geralt insisted, slowly inserting his forefinger into the puckered hole. Jaskier moaned loudly in his ear.</p><p> </p><p>“Meletile you’re fingers feel like heaven itself,” Jaskier gasped, throwing his head back.</p><p> </p><p>Geralt sat up some and used his other hand to begin stroking Jaskier’s still very interested cock. He toyed with the foreskin until it drew back over the head itself.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you taste as good as you smell Jaskier?” Geralt asked somewhat teasingly as he leaned down inbetween the bard’s shaking thighs. Jaskier gasped and keened as Geralt licked a rivulet of omegan slick up from where it had dribbled down Jaskier’s thigh. His tongue reached his finger and started teasing the hole as well.</p><p> </p><p>“GODDESS GERALT!”</p><p> </p><p>Geralt just resisted the urge to chuckle at the enthusiasm and added another finger, scissoring them open after a few moments of allowing the bard to get used to them. He used the small opening of his fingers to lick inside the bard’s heat.</p><p> </p><p>“Please, please, please, <em>alpha</em>, PLEASE!”</p><p> </p><p>Jaskier squirmed and tried to buck, Geralt’s quick reflexes caught the bard and moved his hand from his dick to holding his hips still.</p><p> </p><p>Geralt continued stretching and rimming the bard for a good ten minutes, gradually adding a third finger to the mix, and reducing Jaskier to an mass of squirming limbs and unintelligible moans.</p><p> </p><p>“Alpha! Alpha please, please knot me, please,” Jaskier managed to finally string together what could potentially be an actual sentence. Geralt took pity on him and pulled off.</p><p> </p><p>Geralt leaned up to kiss Jaskier deeply as he used the slight distraction to thrust into Jaskier in one swift movement.</p><p> </p><p>Jaskier moaned into the kiss, throwing his legs around Geralt’s waist and wrapping his arms around the alpha tightly.</p><p> </p><p>Geralt started a medium pace, giving Jaskier time to adjust but also giving the bard some deeply needed friction and firmer stimulation.</p><p> </p><p>Jaskier was in heaven. Geralt’s dick was hitting his prostrate with every single thrust.</p><p> </p><p>They rocked together, drinking in each other’s scents and kisses, Geralt whispering gentle praise and stroking Jaskier’s cock in time with his thrusts.</p><p> </p><p>“Ready for my knot? My lark? Ready to sing some more for me?” Geralt asked.</p><p>“<em>Pleaseeeeee.”</em></p><p> </p><p>Geralt sped up after that, feeling his cock starting to swell at the base. Jaskier keened and moaned at the feel, and started shoving himself back at the knot forming near his entrance.</p><p> </p><p>“Wanna fuck yourself onto my knot?” Geralt whispered into Jaskier’s ear. The bard nodded freverntly and thrust his hips back down as Geralt thrust forward, locking them into place and triggering Geralt’s orgasm, which triggered Jaskier’s.</p><p> </p><p>“GERALT!” Jaskier screamed as he came, shuddering and mewling as his preheat intensified body came harder than he had in years. Geralt nipped his still inactive bonding gland as his prick pulsed inside the omega’s body, filling him up with hot cum.</p><p> </p><p>“Jaskier, so good for me,” Geralt groaned as he released the other’s cock and settled himself to lean over Jaskier to pepper his face with kisses and wait out his knot. Jaskier was floating on sensation and praise, happier than he ever thought he could be.</p><p> </p><p>They laid there together for an hour before Geralt’s knot softened enough for him to pull out, making Jaskier whimper as the Witcher slipped out and untangled his legs from the Witcher’s hips. Geralt kissed him gently and rolled onto his back, grabbing his shirt to clean Jaskier up some as he started leaking cum.</p><p> </p><p>“C’mere,” Geralt said, gently moving Jaskier to lay his head on top of Geralt’s thick chest.</p><p> </p><p>“We definitely have to do that again,” Jaskier proclaimed after a moment. Geralt snorted and kissed his forehead. Jaskier gazed up at him. “You’ll...you’ll stay for my heat? It’ll start soon Geralt.”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course I will.”</p><p> </p><p>“Will you...Geralt do you think...would you?”</p><p> </p><p>Geralt kissed him to quiet him.</p><p> </p><p>“If you’d allow me, I’d like to claim you, Jaskier,” Geralt asked formally, knowing that he hadn’t courted the bard worth a damn, but hoping the other would still agree, with or without the possibility of this being a crisis heat.</p><p> </p><p>“Please,” Jaskier responded, kissing Geralt and closing his eyes contentedly. “I’d really like it, if it was you Geralt.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strike>x</strike>
</p><p> </p><p>When the duo finally left the small bedroom two and a half days later, Jaskier was proudly wearing the lowest cut doublet he owned, showing off the <em>massive</em> mating mark on the left side of his throat.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>